Comfort on Coruscant
by jedisagefish
Summary: Luke and Leia the first night they stay on Coruscant after the events of ROTJ. The former Imperial City gives off an eeriness that is only soothed by one another's comfort. A sweet fluffy story written for the birthday of one of my Leia's!


This short story is a gift for the birthday of one of my RP partners on tumblr. I promised her some Luke/Leia fluff as I know she likes it, but I find it so difficult to actually do it, which makes me feel guilty! Because she deserves it! Hence, this story.

I hope you like it and we (Luke and I, obviously) wish you a very happy birthday!

* * *

After the victory feast on Endor, they'd had little time to further reflect on the events. Teams had been dispatched to clean up the mess here and there and Luke, Leia and Han, of course accompanied by Chewbacca, Artoo and Threepio, found themselves on Coruscant a few days later. Everyone was still in a state of marvel when faced with the truth: they had won the war. Though, as slowly everyone was getting accustomed to _that_ idea, the mood changed from bright to a sort of stressed realisation that their troubles were far from over. With the end of the war, came an end to the impulsiveness that they could allow the Rebellion to depend upon. Now, it was all about diplomacy, discussions, planning far ahead, dealing with suspicions, cleaning up the mess the Empire had left behind. It wasn't easy, but no one had ever believed it would be. Then again, no one had quite believed this day ever to come. Not this soon, anyway.

The sun was setting over the city, colouring not only the sky, but all the metal of the buildings in shades of red and orange. Though, despite the brilliant display, the former Imperial Palace and all the buildings surrounding it gave of an aura that Luke would've rather missed out on. Alas, they were all here now and it seemed inevitable that the city would be used by the Republic again, like it once was.

"Luke?"

He turned to face Leia, who came to stand beside him at the window. Her eyes looked over the city too, for a moment amazed, though then she seemed to recall what she had come over for.

"They have arranged suites for us," she told him, "and I'm rather keen on using them. That is to say: I'm really tired."

"Of course," he said, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at his sister. "Don't let me keep you waiting."

"I've lost Han for the moment, I think he went to check something on the Falcon. Tell him where I've gone when he returns, okay?" she said and Luke nodded in confirmation.

"Sleep well," he told her, his hand moving to hers to give it a soft squeeze. Then he moved in to press a kiss to her temple, before he let go again.

"See you in the morning," she said, her tired eyes showing a shimmer that clearly resembled happiness and that was enough to brighten Luke's smile. He nodded, before he turned back to the view that now looked a whole lot better. As if he had let go of unnecessary accessories.

About half an hour had passed and Han still hadn't shown. Reaching out with the Force it took him just a moment to locate the older man. He seemed at ease, despite the slight restlessness on his mind, at being 'stuck' in this 'mess'. Ever since Han had started to associate himself with the Rebellion he'd been restless, but it had been the right choice. He offered up some of his freedom, to regain that of others.

Luke could barely stifle a yawn and as he waited for a few more minutes for Han to show to no avail he decided to pass the message on to Artoo, while he already made way to the suites.

While walking the hallways of the former Imperial Palace he forced himself to go through a few of the calming techniques, just to block out the eerie sense that something in the palace was not theirs at all. As if the spirit of the Empire was still very much alive within these walls. As he reached their assigned suites, one large living area that lead to several smaller rooms that they could use as bedrooms, he realized that Leia was not yet asleep. He didn't consciously reach out with the Force to her. It was more an instinct, to make sure she was okay.

He figured she had just as much difficulty being at ease in here as he had, which was exactly why he stepped towards her room, rather than his own.

He knocked softly, not wanting to disturb her from her light daydream-like state. Almost immediately he got a reply.

"Yes? Luke, is that you?"

It was a rhetorical question, more than an actual question, for she already knew the answer. He pushed the door open and stepped into the darkened room.

"You can't sleep," he stated, his voice not much louder than a whisper.

"No, I keep thinking," her tired voice replied him. She was about to push herself into a sitting position when he reached the bed and laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. As if it was completely natural he, after removing his boots, slipped into the bed next to her. It was his desire to comfort her, he told himself, but vaguely he knew better.

"What do you keep thinking about?" Luke asked her softly, lying behind her and moving an arm around her waist to pull her back close to his chest, his face nuzzling in her neck. He breathed in her scent and his eyes fluttered shut in response to the comfort it brought him. A soft sigh escaped Leia's lips, but it was not a sigh of annoyance, sadness or frustration. It was more a sigh of relief.

"Now you're here, I don't even remember," she replied softly, followed by a chuckle.

"Good," Luke replied, smiling himself. His fingers started to move through her hair, then slowly down her temples and cheeks. He dared to go on, moving the tips of his fingers over the features of his sister's face blindly, memorizing them.

"Luke," she said then and immediately Luke's hand moved away, his eyes opened although there was nothing to see in this darkness that he could not perceive through the Force.

"Yes?" he asked, the moment she turned in his arms. Her own hand moved to feel for his face and a moment later he felt her soft lips against the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Luke," she whispered, the moment she pulled back, only allowed a few seconds before Luke's lips moved back to hers. Unfamiliar, yet so familiar and endlessly soothing… The taste of her mixing with her scent. Luke breathed in and out slowly through his nose, before he pulled back and ended the kiss.

"I love you too, Leia, forever," he whispered, lips still brushing. He felt her lips curl into a smile and his did quite the same.

"We should sleep," she whispered softly and her voice alone was enough to sooth him to the point where falling asleep was just another heartbeat away. She crawled close against him and his arms moved around her in a protective and loving manner. One of her hands took hold of his and only when her grip loosened and her breath slowed to indicate she'd fallen asleep, did Luke allow himself to fall asleep too, feeling – possibly for the first time in his life – not an ounce of misery in his way. Just happiness.


End file.
